Sabertooth
Wolverine's nemesis as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Sabertooth is always portrayed as an enemy of Wolverine's, and by association, those close to Wolverine, mainly Liger, Rogue, and X-23. He's also usually affiliated with Weapon X and occasionally Magneto. Powers Sabertooth has a healing factor similar to Wolverine's, and he also had eight adamantium claws implanted into him in X-Men Evolution Season 5 to increase his ability to combat Wolverine. History X-Men Evolution Father-Son Outing Returned from who knows where, Sabertooth was assigned by Magneto to recruit X-23 to the Brotherhood. Sabertooth purposefully waits for Wolverine to arrive and sneers when Jim arrives and indirectly remarks how he made sure his mother didn't escape Weapon X with him. Jim then attacks Sabertooth, immediately followed by Wolverine. Sabertooth is then blasted away by Jim and X-23 in the Blackbird. Rising Tensions Sabertooth reported his failure, but he did tell Magneto about how Wolverine's son Liger showed up, also explaining Weapon XI to him and the enhancer that activated Jim's powers. Prelude to Horror Sabertooth's next mission was to attack the Mansion with false information in his head and a micro-chip with the same thought-inhibiting properties of Magneto's helmet. Sabertooth easily tosses Wolverine and Liger away before Rogue grabs his arm and drains his energy. After Sabertooth was defeated and tossed away, he smirked at the plan working as the X-Men now believed that Magneto was planning on attacking the White House. Darkest Day Sabertooth then attacks Wolverine when the X-Men invade the Savage Lands to save Jim and the Professor, but Wolverine easily beats Sabertooth up, and they run off. Old Wounds It was later revealed that Sabertooth attempted to stop the then four-year-old Jim and Yuriko from escaping Weapon XI, and Yuriko sacrificed her freedom by fighting off Sabertooth while Jim was taken to America by Dr. Wilson. Return of Weapon XI It's then revealed that Sabertooth's still free-lance enough to work for Weapon XI. He then scouted out the Mansion before he reported to a colonel. When Liger, Rogue, and X-23 invaded Weapon XI to free the X-Men, Sabertooth confronted Rogue and X-23 and beat X-23 up. He then dragged X-23 to where the X-Men were held, asking if the X-Men were feeling stupid yet. Sabertooth then learned of Wolverine and the Brotherhood attacking the base. Sabertooth claimed Wolverine as his and asks what Deadpool means by "the big fight". Sabertooth then attacked Wolverine with four new Adamantium claws, but Wolverine stuck his claws in Sabertooth's gut and forced him to agree to help rescue the X-Men. Once that was done, their way was blocked by a monstrous Liger until he remembered who he was and helped them escape. Hulk Smash! Sabertooth worked with several other members of the Brotherhood to capture the Hulk, with the bonus of Wolverine's son, Liger, Rogue, and Nightcrawler. Sabertooth then witnesses Banner get turned into the Gray Hulk by the Enhancer. When Hulk returns to normal, Sabertooth is knocked into Mystique by the Hulk. When he goes to recapture Hulk, he's stopped by Liger and Rogue when Liger stabs him with his claws, and Rogue knocks him out with her powers. When the base was destroyed by Hulk, Sabertooth recovered and asked if Magneto wanted them to follow him, which Magneto answers with a no. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Uncles Category:Homo Superior Category:Fathers